


I Guess This Is What I Deserve

by HermoingoBoingo



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermoingoBoingo/pseuds/HermoingoBoingo
Summary: Let me know if you want me to keep writing!!





	I Guess This Is What I Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to keep writing!!

It was not long after the first rays of the morning sun appeared at the entrance of the cave that Jemilla found herself waking up, snuggled up against Zazzalil’s back. She wrapped her arm around Zazz for a moment, breathing her in, and smiled softly. Zazz always smelled a little bit like honey and smoke. Of course, she was the Firebringer. The scent from the torches often clings to her clothes and skin and stays there, even after she bathes. At first Jemilla thought the scent was peculiar, but now she was quite fond of it. But she would never tell Zazz that.

Jemilla sighed. She knew she had to get up to get everyone moving and working, but she didn’t want to. She wanted to stay snuggled up with her wife forever. She decided that maybe, just maybe, she’d let everyone sleep in for once. After a few moments Jemilla found herself falling back asleep, when suddenly something jerked her awake. Frightened, she sat up quickly, and looked around. The cave was quiet; everyone was still sleeping. She froze, listening for danger. But all she could hear was Ducker’s soft snoring, the rustling of leaves in the wind, and her wife’s sleepy breathing.

Jemilla frowned. She was the only one who felt it; it must have been a dream. Still, she waited a few moments before laying back down beside her wife. She wrapped her arms back around Zazz, gave her a gentle squeeze, and was about to go back to sleep when suddenly the cave floor began to move.

The floor began shaking, and a loud rumbling sound like thunder deafened the cave dwellers, who all instantly woke up and began screaming. Their legs like jelly, none of them could stand up, and they were all falling over each other. Jemilla looked over at Zazz, and her eyes were wide with confusion. They grabbed each other’s arms and held onto each other, waiting for it to end. Panic coursed through Jemilla, but her concern for her wife and her friends was enough to shove it down and be a leader.

“Everyone, get out of the cave!” she cried out. “The cave ceiling could fall on us!”

She let go of her wife to help Keeri, who, at this point, had fallen over at least 18 times. She needed to get everybody out of the cave, fast, before it crumbled on top of them. She looked back and saw Zazz trying to help poor Tiblyn stand up. Jemilla got Keeri out of the cave and started to run back inside to help the girls. She kept looking up, terrified that a large crack would appear in the cave ceiling. And a crack did appear. But not on the ceiling.

The Earth groaned and shifted, knocking everybody back to their feet. Then, with a loud rumble, the Earth opened up and swallowed the entire back of the cave whole, taking Zazz and Tiblyn with it.


End file.
